


Challenge

by UsernameMC



Category: Charmed, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsernameMC/pseuds/UsernameMC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge/plot: Paige's fiancé Henry has a couple of secrets to tell her and he better tell them soon. After all a happy marriage is one with no secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Challenge/plot: Paige's fiancé Henry has a couple of secrets to tell her and he better tell them soon. After all a happy marriage is one with no secrets. 

 

This is a plot that's been going (taking form in my head) for a while and since I don't have time to write it I'm going see if anyone wants to. It's actually a very interesting plot and come on.... There's barely any OUoT and Charmed crossover!


End file.
